naruichi97fandomcom-20200214-history
NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Official Wiki of NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. Here you will find the stuff made from NaruIchi97 Himself About NI97S It started in August 2009 when in Firefox, Gabriel aka gaboivan1701, his brother made an account for YT, When in 2010, he put Naruto's name on his mail's password, he though he forgot the mail's password, and now he remembers it, by creating an account for Deviantart, Facebook, Twitter, blip and also webs and wikia And Now for 2 years, NaruIchi97 Studios, is officially epic for him. But an incident caused him to frustration, In March 2010, after he created YTPMovieOfficial, He though they are love the movie, but instead, is a big disaster, In April 2010, the disaster of the Movie will continue as Stuart YTPnews1/MustangSally72 Reilly made a trash talking about the movie because of the sources, editing and others, and then NaruIchi97 deleted it. Uploading it in his channel, and then The disaster is still on due to Stuart K Reilly. In May 2010, when he made the NI97S Home Entertainment besides the MSOTC Movie and YTP Movie, Morbidcrab insulted him due to his age which he is 13 years, after days, link19937326771890, one who tried to troll kids and said them to get off YT until they are older, because of YouTube Poop, not being a children's material, He made a stupid Encyclopedia Dramatica so they can agree with him because of his age and his Poopism being sucky., Then he lead himself to a Several Rage. Then he created another account in spanish due to ShukakuSleeps of not understanding Spanish, And then He made Hispanic YTP's but, instead of hating him, they liked him as a good Latino YouTube Pooper, In July 2010, He made his first episode of his first Abridged Series that he got a better mic thanks to SigmaTel Audio, since the audio of the Mic for the webcam was crappy., In September 2010, His account was suspended due to a claim to FOX, Due to the Simpsons, And he stays in his latino account, which he is going to upload Spanish Only Videos, And He is afraid to Start his version of the YTP Movie again, with the final part and the credits, Although, He was good at Hispanic YTPooping Due to anyone liking him. Also he needs some time to make the Spanish Version of Episode One of Kappa Mikey Abridged, In December 20, Instead of uploading every parts of his movie he uploaded the final part and the credits. In January 2011, He gives a forgiveness and embarrasement using Part One and 17 of the movie by making a 5-second movie to promote the movie on Digital Download due to the voice acting and bad habits in events on the movie, Also he released a Teaser Trailer for Rise of The Awesome, the movie will be not made by just himself, but by selected poopers and animators for the movie. As of March 2012, Since he is considered himself not a weeaboo, His other alias will be AtomicRanger97 Pages *YouTube Poop: The Movie (NaruIchi97's Version) *Showdown of the Century: The Series *NaruTube Poop (NaruIchi97 YouTube Poop) *Mega Showdown of the Century *YouTube Poop 2: Rise of the Awesome *YouTube Poop vs. Capcom All-Stars Categories Shows | Games | Movies | Other Stuff Recent Activity Category:Browse